herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Belle (Character What)
'Belle '''is a supporting character from the ''Character What ''franchise, Belle is the 5th official Disney Princess, and the female protagonist from Disney's 1991 film ''Beauty and the Beast. She is the Beast's love interest. Character What: Ultimate Hero In Shadow Selina and the Beast, Belle emerges from the bookstore with a new book she is witting while walking through the village until she met up with Shadow Joe and his sister Shadow Selina. Belle never seen Shadow Selina before and surprise to see that Shadow Joe has a sibling. Shadow Selina introduce herself to Belle and tell her that she know everything about her. Belle was joy to hear from someone who know about her life beside Shadow Joe, Shadow Joe tell Belle that he and his sister along with his friends are going to Beast's castle. Belle was looking forward to it since she is going to the castle as well. Unknown to everyone, Gaston was watching them and wondering if Shadow Selina's powers can help him make Belle love him instead of the Beast. Later at night, Shadow Joe, Shadow Selina, Twilight Sparkle and Dawn arrive at the castle to see Belle already there. Belle decides to give Shadow Selina a tour through the castle and meet all of her friends, especially the Beast. When Shadow Selina picks up Lumiere and gets her attention and surprise her the way he did with Belle's father Maurice. Belle introduce Lumiere to her and he started kisses Shadow Selina's hand in the same manner he did with Belle, she also introduce Cogsworth. Lumiere and Cogsworth were both surprise when Belle revealed that Shadow Selina is Shadow Joe's sister considering how Shadow Joe never told them about he had a sister. Belle shows Shadow Selina to her bedroom and everything in it. Suddenly, Mrs. Potts come inside the room and offered a cup of tea. Mrs. Potts sees Shadow Selina and asks who she is, Belle tell Mrs. Potts that Shadow Selina is the sister of Shadow Joe. Mrs. Potts then asks Shadow Selina if she want some tea. When Shadow Selina started drinking from the cup, The cup revealed to be Chip to which Belle introduce him to Shadow Selina. Belle decides to show Shadow Joe's sister the library before meeting the Beast. While in the library, Belle tell Shadow Selina everything about the Beast when he was mean-spirited, cruel, and selfish, and lock her in the castle, but after saving her from a pack of wolves, he realize that he someone to care for more than anything. Belle also added after the Beast got know her better he became kind-hearted, gentle, and friendly, and released her from his castle. Shadow Selina also revealed that she know how the Beast won her love in return. Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Bond Creators Category:Nurturer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Insecure Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Villain's Lover Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius